What is This Feeling?
by seasaltmemories
Summary: Roxas Osburn is your average teen, for 15 years now he's lived in Twilight Town with his brother, Axel. But then he meets the twins, Xion and Namine Kent, and now the days are filled with more ice cream and laughter than ever. Rokushi with minor Akusai and Namiku,
1. Chapter 1

**Note: cover was created by artist, たか氏GB14[I25], on pixiv**

* * *

><p>Roxas couldn't understand why his eyes kept being drawn to the new girl. It's not like she looked weird or anything, in fact, Roxas kinda liked looking at her. She had short, tomboyish, raven hair and brilliant blue eyes.<p>

Suddenly, the girl turned toward him, as if she knew he had been staring. Quickly, Roxas averted his gaze, acting like he hadn't been staring at her for the last few minutes. He could feel her eyes bore into the back of his skull. He watched her actions through the his conveniently reflective phone screen. She was chewing her lip while she closed her eyes, deep in thought.

Just when he thought she would figure out what happened, a girl that looked like an exact copy of her, but with pale blonde hair, came up and whispered something in her ear. The pair started to giggle uncontrollably, Roxas thought it was a pleasant sound, light and airy. The blonde girl then took the black-haired girl's hand and dragged her elsewhere. Confused but intrigued, Roxas told himself he would have to know her name.

* * *

><p>"You totally have a crush," Axel answered.<p>

"I already told you, it's not that!"

"Face it, you've finally come to appreciate the fairer sex." Roxas couldn't stop from rolling his eyes.

"Says the guy with a boyfriend." Axel just gave a sheepish shrug.

"Who says you can't like both? But if you like dudes I totally get it." Axel turned back to his computer.

"I've told you before, I don't like guys or girls, at least not for their looks. But she, she has this quality about her that makes me want to talk to her, to maybe hang out or something." Roxas groaned as he facepalmed.

"I can barely deal with this, how do you guys deal with crushes?" Axel had to keep from laughing. Roxas was acting like a shy, clueless puppy.

"Tell you what, Little Brother," He moved to ruffle Roxas' hair. "Why don't you show me your mystery girl tomorrow at lunch."

* * *

><p>The next day, Roxas and Axel slid into a table a few feet away from the raven-haired girl and her copy.<p>

"You got good taste, Roxas." He whispered.

"Shut up," Roxas tried to hide his blush. He may not be into females, but he could tell which ones were cute.

The girls turned towards their table, as if they had heard. The black haired one eyed them suspiciously, but the other just giggled a little.

"Good afternoon ladies," Axel laid on the charm thick. "I was wondering if I could have the privilege of learning your names.

"No way,"

"Sure!" They replied at the same time. "Namine…" the first one hissed.

"Oh Xi, why do you have to be so antisocial? Gentlemen I'm Namine Kent and this social butterfly is Xion Kent, my twin."

"And we are Axel and Roxas Osburn." Axel said as he bent down to the blonde's height. "A pleasure meeting you, my fair maiden." Namine held out her hand, and Axel took it and kissed it. Roxas had to hold back a groan. Leave it to Axel to make everything over dramatic.

"Sorry about my sister." Roxas looked and saw Xion had slid over to where he sat.

"I'm sorry for my brother." He replied. "This is my daily life, living with a "thespian"" Xion started to laugh.

"That's funny, Namine is crazy about theater too. She swears in a few years she'll be up there on Broadway." She had a faraway look in her eye, as if reliving a memory .

"It can be annoying at times, but I'm really happy for her. Middle school was tough for us, especially her. She would close herself off to everyone and everything but her drawings. But then last year, she was the Nurse in Romeo and Juliet, and she finally opened up again. I'm happy to have my sister back, even if I have to deal with this." Suddenly a look of terror crossed her face.

"I can't believe myself, telling my life story to the first stranger I come across. I'm so sorry. As she said I'm Xion, and are you Axel or Roxas?"

"Roxas." He responded. "And it's no problem at all." He watched how Axel and Namine seemed absorbed in their own conversation.

"So what brings you here to Twilight Town?" Roxas tried to keep the conversation flowing.

"Eh, you know," She was focused on her twin and Axel rapidly talk. "Me and Namine move around a lot, and we happened to land here." Suddenly the bell rang, and Roxas had to hold back a curse.

"Sorry to ditch you, but I have to get to World History." He apologized.

"I got to get to Geometry, too." Xion brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Listen, I had fun hanging out with you, want to do this later?" She was avoiding eye contact and seemed extremely interested in a strand of hair.

"I'd love to!" Roxas winced at how eager he sounded. But he relaxed when he saw her sapphire eyes almost glow.

"Awesome, I'll see you later Roxas!" She went to drag Namine away from Axel and left. Axel started to pout, and Roxas couldn't resist chuckling a bit.

"I gotta tell Saix you found a new soul mate." Roxas teased. Axel was unfazed though.

"Like I would want to date a sophomore. But what about you and Miss Mystery?" He flashed a devilish grin as he cocked an eyebrow.

"It was great!" Roxas couldn't hide his excitement. "We talked and she says she wants to hang out later! I can't believe it, I'm making friends!" The bell rang again.

"Dang it, Ms. Aqua will kill me if I'm late, bye!" Roxas dashed off, unable to wipe off his smile. He had finally talked to Xion, and she wanted to hang out.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next month, Roxas and Xion occupied that grey area between acquaintance and friend. They would chat about grades, or exchange glances when Hayner did something stupid, but that was it when it came to socializing. Meanwhile, Namine and Axel had hit it off. They talked to each other almost everyday, would gossip about jerks at Drama Club, and helping each other with relationship advice.

"He's cute, hottie alert," Axel commented as Namine showed him a picture of her crush.

"They're cute, they prefer they," she corrected. "They're name is Riku Davidson, and they sit next to me in Wellness." She sighed as she examined the photo.

"How are people allowed to be this attractive?!" The blonde joked. They both started laughing uncontrollably before going back to the problem at hand.

"So, how do I flirt with them, because I have no idea." Axel scratched his head for a minute.

"You see, no one really knows how to flirt, they just make it up as they go. It's hard to tell you what to do because me and Saix grew up together, but I'd say get to know them. See what they're like and if they might feel similar, if not then you got an awesome friend, and those are hard to find. But I have a problem now."

"What?" Worry flashed through her blue eyes.

"Saix is jealous of all the time you're stealing from him, cutie!" Axel pinched Namine's cheeks.

"Ow, stop that!" She giggled and swatted his hands away. "The solution is obvious, bring him over so he can fall for my irresistible charm." Roxas almost groaned at how sickening sweet they were. It made it impossible to study for Bio, and he had a test in three days. At times like these he regretted sharing a room with his brother, at least next year he'd be off at college next year.

"Dinner's ready!" He heard his dad call. The trio ran downstairs to find that Mr. Osburn had fixed a lasagna and a plethora of fruit and veggies.

"Ugh, why does tonight have to be healthy night?" Roxas whined.

"Now Roxas, you remember we decided to give this a try, your mom is very busy and likes coming home to a meal like this." Mr. Osburn chided.

"Now, Axel's friend you can help yourself. I got some leftovers in the fridge if you don't like this."

"That's fine, Mr. Osburn" Namine was intently focused on anywhere but his eyes. The four digged and began to discuss the day.

"Hey Roxas," Mr. Osburn looked as if he just remembered something. "Cid got around to fixing your skate board, should be good as new."

"Awesome!" Roxas started to perk up a bit. Mr. Osburn turned to Axel then.

"And Axel, how's drama club going?"

"Well, we just recruited this little genius here," He pulled Namine into a side hug.

"I'm not… I'm not that great," Namine was hiding behind her bangs now. "I just like acting."

"Tch, now you decide to shut up," Axel teased. "I mean it Dad, I can't even get a word in most of the time." Mr. Osburn just laughed softly while Namine turned beet red. Before anymore could be said, the door opened and Mrs. Osburn came rushing in.

"Sorry guys traffic was horrible- oh hello!" She turned to Namine. "I don't believe we've met, I'm Kairi Osburn!" She held out a hand.

"Namine Kent," She mumbled and shock the hand.

"Oh, I don't recognize that surname, who are your parents?" Mrs. Osburn wore a gentle smile.

"I guess that would be Vexen. Do you know a Dr. Studer?"

"Dr. Studer…" Mr. Osburn rubbed his brown stubble. "Can't say I do," They continued chatting for a little while longer but then Namine noticed the time.

"Ah! I should get going! Thank you for the food Mr. And Mrs. Osburn."

"Thank you for coming over, feel free to anytime." Mr. Osburn gave an easy-going grin.

"And Axel, Roxas-" She turned to the brothers. "If you're not busy, do you want to get ice cream with me and Xion?" Axel immediately nodded, but Roxas hesitated.

"I don't know, I need to study for that Bio test on Friday," He wanted to aim for an A this semestar.

"Don't listen to my son's lame excuses," Mrs. Osburn pulled him into an arkward side hug, he almost dwarfed her. "He always needed to be given a push when it came to making friends. He's a charming young man, but so shy!" Roxas blushed, while Namine tittered.

"Ok. You guys come at 6, I'll give you my address tomorrow. And Axel you have to bring Saix, bye!" She slipped out as quiet as a ghost. Roxas waited til Namine left before asking,

"Why did you embarrass me like that?"

"It's true though." Mr. Osburn interrupted. "You need to live a little, goof off, have fun, that GPA will be gone one day, but memories won't," He moved to ruffle Roxas' hair.

"Relax, making friends is supposed to be fun." Everyone laughed at that, and Roxas decided to let it go. He liked the Kent's, tomorrow would be great.

* * *

><p>Right on the dot, the Osburns arrived at 414 Sycamore Street at 6. It was an industrial looking place, more like a laboratory than a home.<p>

"So do we knock or what…" Axel asked. Roxas just shrugged in reply. Before either could do anything, Namine burst out, dragging Xion along.

"Hey guys!" All timidness Namine had displayed yesterday was gone. "Axel I gave you one job: where is that blue headed boyfriend of your's." Axel sheepishly ran a hand through his hair.

"Eh, he had some paper to write or something. Seriously he's almost as uptight about grades as Roxas is." Roxas resisted a smart comment and instead turned to Xion.

"I thought we were having ice cream at your house?" She had a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh we will, but first we have a surprise for you guys." The twins shared a silent message between them. Roxas had read about twins being telepathic, but he had never believed it til now.

"Come on, I'll lead!" Namine said. The three followed her through crowded sidewalks and busy streets til they came to what the locals called the Cloak Tower.

"So you see," Xion started. "Most people can't even enter the WTNW Skyscraper,"

"But…" Namine cut in. "Vexen is a researcher there so we have total access! You just have to see view from the top!" Before the brothers knew it, this time they were led through a series of stairways. Soon they were greeted to one of the most amazing sights they had ever seen. From the top of the Clock Tower, they could see all of Twilight Town bustling down below, and feel the old clock rumble below them. Even better, the sun was setting, the mixture of reds, oranges, and yellows perfectly complementing the view.

"Woah…" Gasped Roxas. He could barely believe his eyes.

"Who would have thunk these new kids would show us the sights of our hometown." The redhead wondered aloud. The sisters beamed with pride at their results.

"The best is yet to come. Xi, get them comfortable and I'll get the ice cream."

"Wait Namine, don't leave me alone- she's gone." Xion looked bitterly at were Namine had escaped to.

"Well we should get seated before my sister comes back," Awkwardly, the three try to squish together on the bench. Eventually they gave up and conceded to the floor, Roxas siting in between the two of them. A pregnant pause hung over the group.

"As you can see, I'm not good at this talking thing." Xion gave a self-decrepitating laugh. "What do guys want to talk about?"

"Well, what classes do you take?" Axel prompted.

"Oh, let's see" Xion started counting on her fingers. "First German II, then Human Geography, English II, Study Hall, Lunch, Geometry, Wellness, and then AP Bio."

"Wait you're taking AP Bio?!" Roxas couldn't hide his astonishment. Xion started to blush a bit.

"Yeah," she let out a nervous laugh. "Somehow I'm good at that stuff."

"I have a test on Friday for normal Biology, and I understand nothing. Could you tutor me please?" Roxas was practically on his knees.

"Of course!" She replied. Roxas had to keep from hugging her. "Oh thank you so much!" He shock her hand so hard that it almost fell off.

"Pfft, my brother's a total nerd, I think being in the presence of another is causing all these weird symptoms." Axel slyly slipped his insult in between their conversation.

"Shut up!" Roxas flicked the side of Axel's head. This turned into the universal game of "hey let's beat each other up."

"Guys, please don't fight…" Xion was clearly distressed by their rough-housing.

Roxas stopped, giving her a puzzled look.

"We're just messing around," He could see anything wrong with what they were doing.

"Wait you're not mad at each other?"

"Of course not! It's fun!" Xion let out a sigh of relief.

"Good, because when Namine and I get physical, something big is going on." Timidly, she jabbed Roxas' arm.

"So do you do it like this?"

"It's more like this," Axel shoved Roxas so hard he fell on Xion.

"Hey two against one isn't fair!"

"Deal with it!" Xion giggled and she pushed Roxas back to Axel. Soon it was all out war, elbows were flying, and everyone was laughing like a maniac. But everyone stopped when they heard a high pitched scream. They turned to see Namine was standing shell shocked, terror filled face.

"Namine!" Xion immediately got up and ran to check on her sister.

"It's alright Namine, we were just playing, nobody's mad and nobody's hurt." She cooed while rubbing circles in Namine's back. Tears slowly ran down her face.

"I thought… I thought you guys were fighting, and I'd lose my only friends…" Xion just continued to comfort Namine as the tears ran down her face. The Osburns stood awkwardly in the background. It hurt seeing Namine cry, but they could tell this was pain only Xion truly understood.

"We should probably get home," Axel said.

"No!" Namine shouted. "Sorry," Her voice lowered back to a whisper. "It's just the intern, Zexion, got us seasalt ice cream… and I wanted to eat it together and have some fun with you guys," She looked up and smiled, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "So can we do that, please?"

"Of course we can." Xion answered for them. She glared at the brothers, daring them to break Namine's heart.

They sat down and started to eat. The ice cream was amazing, and after the tears dried, everyone was laughing and having fun, but Roxas couldn't get the image of Namine crying out of his head. What had happened to her to cause such an emotional reaction to rough-housing?


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Roxas again found him outside the Kent's house. He was nervous, Roxas wasn't the smoothest when it came to socializing. With Axel he was good, but alone he was a dork. Tentatively, he knocked on the door. He waited for a beat and then gave up. Oh well, he had tried.

"Hey!" Roxas had to hold back a groan. Namine came running up to him.

"We're home, silly. What kind of person just ding dong ditches a study date they planned?" She teased. "Come on, I'll take you to our room." She grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

The inside of their house looked just as industrial as the outside. It was all smooth lines and sharp edges, cold and uncaring. Roxas also got a glimpse of Dr. Studer. He had pale blond hair and seemed more absorbed in the paper he was reading then the fact his daughter had brought a boy home. Finally they came to a door with a sign that read, "Xion's and Namine's room. GO AWAY!"

"We've had that since we were kids." Namine explained. "Anyway, you love birds have fun!" She giggled and dashed off. Roxas stared at the door. Another door, another decision.

Deciding to skip the awkwardness, he pushed open the door. Xion was sitting at her desk, and seemed to be typing furiously at something. Funny, as far as he knew, no teachers had assigned a paper. Only then did he notice the only thing covering her body was a short white towel.

"Ugh Namine, I can't get this chapter to work," Xion turned to look at the visitor. "It's so hard writing a non jerkas-" Her jaw dropped when she saw Roxas.

"OUT NOW!" She screamed. Roxas didn't waste a second and did exactly that. He felt like he'd die right there. He'd never seen a girl that undressed before. Roxas knew he'd need to talk to Namine about this.

A few minutes later, Xion opened the door, now wearing a blue t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Sorry about that." She blushed. "It's just I took a shower an hour ago but got distracted by my laptop." She beckoned him in. "Anyway, you got the textbook right?" Roxas nodded, but he was more interested in the room. It was like the rest of the house, but there were little touches of personality. The bunkbed was decorated with those Christmas lights and glow-in-the-dark stickers covered the ceiling.

"Yeah, I know it's kinda empty," Xion looked self-conscious. "It's just Namine and I keep moving from foster home to foster home and we don't have many personal items."

They were orphans, that explained a lot. Roxas tried to act like he didn't notice that last comment. "Oh it's fine. So let's start." He pulled out the book and placed it where her laptop had been.

"Could you explain Punnet squares?"

"Punnet squares?" Xion held a look of disdain. "You're stuck on Punnet squares?" Roxas tried not to take her comment too seriously.

"I get it most of the time, but not with word problems like this," He pointed to a question in the book.

"Oh, that's easy. Since the daughter has blonde hair, the mom is heterozygous."

"Wait, how do you go from blonde hair to heterozygous?"

"It's simple." She leaned forward to show him. "The dad is Bb, right?" Roxas nodded and scooted closer.

"Well blondeness is a reccesive trait, that means since the mom's a brunette, the only way this is possible is if she's heterozygous."

"Hmm, could you draw that out?"

"Sure!" Xion reached for her pencil and drew a Punnet square in the book. "See you go, dun, dun, dun, dun." Xion turned towards Roxas, but ended up hitting him in the face.

"Ow!" They both rubbed their forehead. "Sorry," Xion apologized. "I always get really close to people without realizing it. Namine says it's because I'm asexual, but that's bull, really-"

"-wait, what does asexual mean?" Xion facepalmed. "Stupid me, I forget most people don't know. Basically I'm not sexually attractive to people. I can think they're hot, but I don't want to have sex."

"Wait a second," It explained so much! "I think I'm asexual too!" Roxas wanted to slap himself for sounding so stupid. But instead of being upset or anything like he thought though, Xion smiled.

"That's neat. I've never met another ace before." Roxas couldn't help thinking her smile was adorable.

"We're called aces, cool!" Xion just giggled in reply.

"Come on, we need to get back to work. What else is confusing?"

"So could you explain the difference between incomplete and co-dominance?

* * *

><p>Namine took a deep breath. It was all or nothing, no guts no glory, etc etc etc. She tried imaging she was in a play. Her crippling shyness disappeared when she envisioned herself as just playing a part. She could act confident and funny, even if she wasn't really like that.<p>

"Hey, Riku," Namine willed herself to keep her voice level. They looked up from their homework.

"Oh hey Namine, how's it going?"

"Good besides that test in Human Geography."

"You're telling me. How does Dr. Eraqus expect us to remember all that stuff?"

"He just expects everyone else to love Geography as much as him. Seriously, I bet he takes the textbook on dates." Riku laughed, good the conversation was going well.

"Anyway, you've lived in Twilight Town your whole life, right?" They shook their head.

"No, I moved from Destiny Islands when I was 5." Oh, well that something new.

"Still, you probably know most of the sophomore class." Namine waited for a nod this time. "Could you maybe introduce me and Xion to them. We're still new and all."

"Sure!" They grinned. Again it must be illegal to be this attractive. "Though that might take awhile."

"But wait," She acted as if she had just had an idea. "What about that Fall Festival in two weeks?"

"That's a great idea! You're a genius Namine!" Namine tried not blushed or squeal. For the rest of the day, she was restless, eager to see Axel at drama club. Once the bell rang, she took off to the auditorium.

"Axel!" She yelled as she tackled him. "They said yes, they said yes, they said yes!"

"Awesome," he ruffled her hair. "I knew you could do it."

* * *

><p>Two weeks pasted, and the Fall Festival came. Axel wasn't planning on going but Saix had conned him into helping out. It wouldn't be too bad, but he only wished Saix would give the girls a chance.<p>

"Why would I want to associate with Sophomores?" He had sneered. Axel sighed. He was picking up the Kents so Saix would have to at least acknowledge them.

He came to 414 Sycamore Street and knocked. A few seconds later Namine opened the door.

"I'm all ready to go!" She was dressed in a cute, green long sleeved shirt with some nice jeans.

"I'm ready, but isn't Xion coming to?" Namine started to blush a little.

"Well, you know how I wanted to spend sometime with Riku, right?" He nodded, waiting for the other half of the story.

"I kinda asked Xion if she could fake being sick and go hang out with Roxas instead." Axel couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"So that's what the little idiot was doing, let's go." The pair headed for the school gossiping about their siblings.

"So what gave you that idea?"

"Well they've grown close so I thought they'd like some alone time together."

"Pfft, tell me about it. Those two are dorks in a pod."

"Do you know if Roxas has a crush on her, he acts like it."

"He denies it, but there is something alright, romantic or not."

"Oh, if they got together we'd be brother and sister-in-law!"

"I think you're putting the cart before the horse."

A little while later, they arrived at Twillight Town High's gym. It was a little warm for Fall, but that didn't stop the apple bobbing and hay rides going on. They approached the front where Saix and other SGA members were selling tickets.

"Hey, Mr. VP!" Axel greeted as he approached him.

"Who's this you've brought Axel?" Saix wrinkled his nose in disgust, not wasting a minute to get down to business.

"Oh her," Axel pulled Namine into a side hug. "Namine, Saix, Saix, Namine. She's the acting genius and he's my boyfriend whose the Vice President."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He politely offered his hand to her.

"Ugh…you too." Namine tried to make the least amount of eye contact as possible and shook his hand.

"Oh, there's Riku, nice meeting you!" Namine dashed off, not even trying to be subtle about her relief.

"I still don't get why you talk with children like that." Saix looked back down at some papers he had been working on earlier. Axel sighed again. Every bone in his body ached to argue, but he could tell now wasn't the time. Saix had bags under his eyes, and his usual neat hair was ratty and tied back in a messy ponytail.

"Say, Madam Secretary," Axel turned to Lisa Pao, the Senior Secretary. "I need to relieve my boyfriend, now excused me." He laid 10 dollars on the table and grabbed Saix's hand and dragged him away before he could protest.

"Why did you make it sound like we were going to have sex in the bathroom!" Saix found his voice once they had entered the gym.

"It was fun," Axel flashed his trademark sly grin.

"Whatever. I'm going back." But before he could leave, Axel grabbed his hand again.

"Wait,I know you're not crazy about the Kent's and me spending time together, but what's really going on?"

"Nothing,"

"Please, Axel placed his hand on Saix's cheek. "You've been acting weird is something going on?"

"I'm just tired." Saix sighed. "I'm in no mood for loud amusements besides, my AP Cal homework won't do it itself."

Axel groaned in exasperation. "Are you trying to kill yourself! Forget homework for one night. Why in the world did you even decide to take 5 AP's this year?"

"Unlike you, I care about my future." He growled. "I run myself ragged, and then people act like it's crazy I'm not in the mood for all this." Axel wanted to slap him. How dare he be offended by him just showing he cared. But then it hit him. Saix sometimes went through periods where he stressed himself out to the point of getting sick. He needed some rest, whether he wanted it or not.

"Come on," He dragged Saix into a quiet corner and pushed him down on a bench.

"What are you doing?!"

"Making you take a nap!" Axel took off his hoodie and threw it in his face. "Now go to sleep."

"I can't, I got so many things to do." But already his eyelids were getting heavy. Gently, Axel planted a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.

"Relax, I'll take care of it."

"You better…" That was his last words before passing out into a much-needed slumber.

"You're so stupid," Axel said as he played with Saix's hair. Who knew what he'd do without him


	4. Chapter 4

As Fall progressed, Roxas grew closer to Namine. It wasn't as if he ignored Xion and Axel. On the contrary, Roxas counted Xion as one of his best friends. However October brought new discoveries for both of them.

"So what are you doing for Halloween?" Roxas looked up from Namine's hand. He was a genius when it came to nail polish and Namine hadn't wasted time recruiting him for her manicures.

"Eh," Roxas shrugged. "We really don't do much here."

"What!" Namine almost knocked Roxas over with her outburst. "Why in the world would you miss a holiday where you get free candy?"

"For one thing, adults hate it when teenagers cash in on Halloween." Namine looked horrified.

"You mean we're not allowed to trick-or-treat?"

"Not exactly-"

"Good we're going!" Roxas groaned.

"It'll be embarrassing! I mean we're in high school!"

"Roxas…" Oh god. She was doing the Namine pout. The one where she looked like you had just killed a litter of puppies.

"Me and Xion never got to trick-or-treat. And the one chance we get, we're too old."

Roxas sighed. How was he supposed to resist that?

"Ugh, I don't even have a costume-"

"That it?" Namine practically lit up. "We can help you come up with something. We got like a week."

"Fine,"

"Yay!" Namine wrapped her arms around his neck. "I knew I could persuade you to!"

"Easy there, don't ruin all my hard work!"

* * *

><p>As promised, Roxas and Axel visited the twins a few days later.<p>

"Why'd I have to get wrapped in this?" Axel complained.

"Did you want to deal with Namine's pout?" Before Axel could even answer, the door opened and they were whisked away to the girls' room. Both Xion and Namine were practically bouncing with excitement.

"So, so guys do you have any ideas for what you want to be?" Xion asked.

"I was roped into this so no." Roxas answered. Xion squealed with delight.

"I know the perfect thing!" She rushed to her laptop while Namine giggled.

"Oh boy, she's gonna make you some Destiny's Fate character." Destiny's Fate? Roxas thought he had heard that name before.

"Wait is that the tv show you watch with the cheesy name?" Axel replied.

"The title may sound weird but it symbolizes the theme perfectly!" Xion sighed. "Destiny and fate are seen as the same thing, but people's destinies, what they really should be doing, is often different from their fate. Ugh, you just need to watch it yourself." She looked back at her laptop. "Let's see who you can be: dork, dork, idiot, goddess, queen, queen, jerk, jerkface, ahh here's my baby!"

She turned the laptop around to show a picture of a blond boy.

"Isn't it perfect!" Roxas didn't agree. Besides the hair color he was nothing like the character in the picture. However Xion was waiting, and she looked so excited.

"I guess? But where do we get the dress?" Xion groaned.

"It's not a dress, it's a robe. But wait here." She handed him the laptop and dashed into her closet. A few seconds later she revealed an exact replica of the robe.

"It was a miracle how we found that." Namine said. "Last year, we went thrift shopping with an acquaintance and found this."

"Yeah, we found a bunch of other Destiny's Fate merchandise for real cheap!" Xion chirped. "So, will you guys do it?"

"I'm up for it if Roxas is," Axel eyed Roxas, it was his call. Roxas still felt too old to trick-or-treat, but the twins were so eager, so thrilled.

"Sure,"

"Thank you so much!" Just as Namine had done, Xion pulled him in a giant hug. Roxas tried not to notice how nice she felt, pressed against him.

"You're, you're welcome." Roxas stuttered out as a flush crept up his cheeks.

* * *

><p>By Sunday night, the group was ready to hit the town. As per usual, the Osburns were waiting at 414 Sycamore Street.<p>

"I feel like an idiot." Roxas whined as he fiddled with his "staff".

"Stop complaining, at least you're not having to lug around this!" Axel lifted up the fake sword that came with his suit of armour.

"Seriously, how do they drag us into these situations?"

"Maybe if someone actually stopped pushing all the decisions on me and-"

"Wait just a second, you had the choice-"

"But you of all people know I'm indecisive as hel-" Roxas was cut off by a whack from Axel. Once again they descended into the "hey let's beat each other up," game.

Suddenly, Axel saw the Kents exit the house. Both of the boys stopped, remembering the first day eating on the clock tower. Namine was gorgeous. She wore a long flowing, white dress, and a plastic tiara. Xion went all out, blue make-up covered her skin; she even had put on pointed ears and carried a bow and arrow.

"Wow," They both gasped. The twins giggled.

"Do you like it?" Namine gave a little twirl.

"You're gorgeous, Namine." Axel complimented. Roxas agreed heartily. She looked like a princess from a fairytale. Suddenly he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"What about me?" Xion asked.

"Your costume is amazing! How'd you get all the supplies?"

"Oh I told Vexen I needed money for school, then yesterday Namine and I went shopping all day for the perfect props. But don't I look pretty, too?" She leaned in closer, waiting for an answer. Roxas gulped, how do you tell a friend they're attractive without having them think you're hitting on them? He decided to just go with the truth.

"Frankly, I think you look pretty everyday!" Xion gave a dazzling smile.

"That's so sweet of you to say!" Just then Axel jumped into their conversation.

"Well, well, well, I look away for one second and you love birds start flirting!"

"Shut up!" Roxas flicked the side of his head. However, he remembered Namine was there after he done it.

"I'm such an idiot! Ah, I'm so sorry Namine, I should have remembered not to do that." Namine looked a bit startled, but she wore a smile.

"Oh it's fine, I barely remember that last incident. It's kinda embarrassing to think of now."

"It's totally ok to act like that, Namine." Xion entered Mama Bear mode. "You shouldn't apologize for the way you are. If anyone tells you to, they don't deserve your time."

The Osburns exchanged a look. They still didn't know why Namine had acted like that. She was their friend, but they didn't want to pry.

"Anyway, let's go trick-or-treating!" Axel shouted before leading the way. That night was a long, but fun one. Half the houses eyed the senior in their group, some even refused to give them candy. However, the others adored them. Though, Xion had to explain many times no she was a nymph, not from Avatar. Besides the candy, the group enjoyed spending time together. It was fun just being together. A few hours later, they found themselves on the clock tower, sorting their goods.

Namine took anything chocolate, Xion wanted the peanuts and peanut butter ones, Axel liked anything sour, and Roxas wanted the fruity ones. At some point, someone got seasalt ice cream and they abandoned their candy for that.

"And so, the sheep said 'that was a baaad move!'" The group bursted into laughs at Axel's corny joke.

"This has been so much fun!" Namine beamed. "I just wish tonight wouldn't end." That put a damper on the mood.

"But we always have next year, don't we?" Roxas tried to cheer everyone up.

"The thing is, I don't even know if we'll be in Twilight Town next year." Suddenly everyone remembered the Kents were orphans and that they kept moving around.

"Well, we shouldn't just dwell on that!" Axel replied. "I mean next year I'll be at college. We should just make the most of the time we have together!"

"Yeah!" Roxas agreed. "How about you guys come over for Thanksgiving in a few weeks?"

"You sure, your parents are ok with that?" Xion hadn't met them, and didn't know how nice they were.

"Xi, you're practically family, they'll love you." Axel gave a gentle smile.

"What do you think Namine?"

"I think that sounds great!"


	5. Chapter 5

For the next weeks, life was pretty much the same. Roxas was stressed over school, Axel was a drama nut, Xion continued to gush over Destiny's Fate, and Namine still crushed over Riku. As expected, the Osburns were delighted over having the Kents over.

"This is perfect!" Mrs. Osburn had exclaimed. "All our outside family couldn't make it, of course the girls can come!" Xion had still been worried though.

"Are you sure we're not intruding? I mean this is a family holiday. Namine and I should probably bring over a dish as a thank you-"

"Xion!" Roxas yelled to bring her out of her rambling. "My mom hasn't even met you, and you're the favorite child. Relax."

That sent Namine and Axel into a fit of giggles. Xion sighed as she finished the last of her ice cream. It was practically winter now, but the cold would never stop their tradition of coming on the Clock Tower.

"I just don't want to screw up again,"

* * *

><p>Finally, Thanksgiving came. It had been hectic all week, Mr. Osburn usually cooked everything, but this year, Mrs. Osburn wanted to give it a try.<p>

"Sora, stop acting like I burn water."

"It's not that dear, but I think you should try something simpler."

"What, you think I can't handle a dead bird?"

"Kairi, do you even know how to cook a turkey?"

"You unwrap it, put in the oven, and voila! Dinner!" After much discussion, it was decided Mr. Osburn would handle the turkey and other dishes while Mrs. Osburn handled dessert. On that fateful day, Roxas woke up at 7, to the sound of the smoke detector going off.

"It's too early for this crap!" He moaned before going back to sleep. A few hours later, Roxas got up again to find Axel looking over several pamphlets.

"What's that about?"

"I'm still deciding where to go next year. Thought today would be a good day to go over some choices with Mom and Dad breathing down my neck."

"Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"Ha ha." Axel rolled his emerald eyes. "Put a shirt on, the twins will be coming over soon." With a grunt, Roxas headed back upstairs to get dressed. Once finished he checked the clock. Hmm, it was 11, Mom and Dad wouldn't be done til at latest one, and Axel was attempting to be a responsible adult. Figuring he had some alone time, Roxas popped in a pair of earbuds before finding his favorite book. He settled down on his bed ready to drift into the world of Genithio.

10 songs later, Roxas heard a knock on his door and some mumbling.

"Come in!" We yelled as he paused the music. The door opened to reveal the Kents and Axel standing together.

"Be social and entertain are guests. I have work." Namine and Xion were pushed in as Axel slammed the door.

"Is everything alright?" Namine looked like she had seen a ghost.

"You mean my parents? Oh they're like that every year. Mom always overestimates her cooking ability. They should be finished in a hour at the latest." The sisters exchanged a look but said nothing.

"So-" Xion said trying to change the topic. "What were you listening to?"

"Um, you probably don't know them." Roxas had to keep from cringing at how pretentious that sounded.

"Oh you're one to talk!" Without warning Xion moved to the desktop computer on his desk. For Axel's 15th birthday the Osburns had given him that old, used thing. Mrs. Osburn had grown tired of sharing the family one with Axel and his various school projects. It was slow, but if did the job.

"I listen to a lot of soundtracks, it can be weird when some asks you your favorite song and it's Dyar's Theme." Xion then proceeded to pull up youtube and the song she just mentioned.

It was very interesting. Though it was only instrumental, Roxas could feel the emotions swirling through the song. Sometimes it pounded with energy and vigor, other times it slowed down, filled with remorse and grief.

"I see why you like." Roxas said once it was done.

"Thanks!" Xion's eyes glowed with warmth.

"But what about you Namine? What do you listen to?"

"Uh," Namine started to fidget a little. "I kinda like K-pop…"

"You should show us a song."

"Yeah show us one, Namine!" Xion and Namine switched spots and she pulled up a music video for one band. Roxas couldn't understand a word, but it was ridiculously catchy.

"I see how you can get hooked on this."

"Yeah but Roxas-" Namine had an evil glint in her eye. "-now it's your turn to share your music."

"Show us Roxas-"

"Show us Roxas-"

"Show us, show us-" The twins started to eerily chant.

"Hey cut it out! Why do you want to know so much?"

"You hiding your tastes just makes us more curious," Namine gave a little pout.

"Besides we showed you our music, right?" Xion added. "It wouldn't be fair to bail out now."

Roxas sighed. There was no point arguing. "Fine, just please still treat me like a regular human being. He pulled up his favorite band and clicked play.

"Oh my god!"

"He has a voice of an angel!"

"Wait, the angel's screaming?"

"Ah, so this is what you like!" Xion looked pleased with herself.

"Yeah, I listen to metal. But I don't worship Satan or anything." Roxas ran a hand through his hair. "Axel always jokes about it and it gets so old."

"Well it's not my type but good for you." Namine gave a reassuring smile.

"It's kinda funny actually-" Xion let out a little giggle. "-I usually picture someone with a bunch of piercings and tattoos liking this stuff, not our little nerd."

"Shut up!" And so the three formed a pattern. Xion, Namine, and Roxas would take turns picking a songs. Some were hits, some were duds, but everyone enjoyed sharing their style.

* * *

><p>As predicted, around 1, the trio was called downstairs.<p>

"Lunch is served!" Mr. Osburn grinned as the kids drooled over the various sides.

"Why are we having it at lunch though?" Xion clasped her mouth once she realized how blunt she had been.

"It's fine," Sora chuckled as he ruffled her hair. "It's a Wilson tradition, Kairi says. Plus we get to relax afterwards!" And with that, they all sat down. Various dishes were passed around and everyone filled their's up to the brim. Turkey, ham, gravy, corn, squash, rolls, a pumpkin pie Mrs. Osburn had painstakingly baked, and more. Just as they were ready to dig in, Mrs. Osburn piped up.

"Aren't we going to say what we're thankful for, before eating?"

"Of course dear." Mr. Osburn reluctantly sat his fork down. "I'll start: I'm thankful for a healthy family and no disasters this year."

Then we had Mrs. Osburn, "I'm thankful for a lunch that wasn't ruined."

Axel was next, "I'm thankful for a loving family and boyfriend."

Roxas was fourth, "I'm thankful for being able to handle a stressful school year and manage good grades."

Xion decided to go next, "I'm thankful for good friends that decided to approach the quiet, new girl."

Finally we came to Namine. However something was wrong. She was looking down at her lap and crying.

"Namine are you ok?!" Xion immediately rushed to her side, but Namine pushed her away.

"I'm fine," She gave everyone a smile, but the tears still fell. "I'm thankful for a home. It may not be with Vexen, but Twilight Town is my home because of the people there who accept me." She paused to wipe her face. "I've had my fair share of shitty foster homes. And to find people who love me-"

"Stop, it's ok you don't have to tell them anything."

"But I want to!" Namine shouted. Suddenly she realized the scene she was making. "I'm sorry, I'll just go calm down." She took off for upstairs.

"Namine wait!" Roxas tore after her. Xion was right behind, but suddenly Axel, who had been extremely quiet, got up as well.

"May I be excused?"

"Axel, please!" Suddenly, only the Osburns were left at the table.

"What do we do?" Mrs. Osburn gave a worried glance. Mr. Osburn sighed.

* * *

><p>"Give them five minutes to cool down, then let's try to help if we can…"<p>

Roxas found Namine huddled in a ball on his bed.

"I'm sorry for getting upset." She apologized.

"No, no, don't apologize for your emotions. Please if there's anyway I can help let me." Namine took a deep breath.

"It's about that time I got upset on the Clock Tower,"

"Please, you don't-"

"Yes I do!" Blue eyes shone with anger, but tampered down into Namine's gentle stare. "Friends share stuff, like the music. I just need to get this off my chest."

The two got settled as Namine told her story. "Growing up, I was extremely quiet. Not the shy quiet I can be now, the barely talking quiet. It was just me and Xion, I really only interacted with her. Many tried to get me to talk, but I was never with them long enough to open up. They thought we were freaks and would ship us off to another home. We didn't live in this world. I hid through my drawings and Xion through her fictional worlds. As I said, we had shitty homes, and one of the bad ones was when we were 10. We lived with a man and woman named Marluxia and Larxene. Looking back, they were extremely emotionally abusive. It was bad, the names, the way we felt lower than dirt. And then…"

Namine let a whimper escape. "She hit me. Larxene hit me. She had a short temper but I never expected…" The tears were back and stronger than ever. Roxas grabbed Namine and pulled her into a hug. Slowly he rocked her back and forth til she calmed down a bit.

"It's so stupid, it wasn't like she did it regularly!" Namine cried. "Luckily, that got us taken away. We've had decent homes too. That's how Xion got her laptop, and me my phone. I'm just so happy to find a place that wants me."

"Please don't apologize, I see now how Axel and me scared you."

"But it's so stupid! It's not like I can't handle the sight of violence, I just jumped to conclusions! I was so happy to have found friends, but then it was like I was 10 again, I don't know why!"

Suddenly, Mrs. Osburn burst through the door. "Namine, baby," She pulled the two into a bear hug.

"When did you get here Mom?"

"I was listening in on the conversation through the door." She turned back to Namine. "Please, please don't blame yourself. There are bad people in this world, but you aren't one of them. We're here for you, even it if it's about the boys, you can talk to me."

"Thanks Mrs. Osburn." The three collapsed into more sobs as they tried to support one another

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Xion had been trying to reason with Axel.<p>

"What's the matter with you?! Namine is upset and you just want to take off. She's your friend goddamnit, why won't you act like it and help her?!"

Axel stopped. "I have my own problems." His words were as cold as ice. "And I have my own life, why can't anyone see that?"

"Well then tell us!" Xion grabbed his hand. "We're your friends! It's stupid to bottle it up and then complain about us not knowing!"

"You wouldn't understand, you're too young-"

"Cut the crap!" Fury burned in her eyes, Xion was not backing down. "You always hate how people judge kids because of their age, and now you're acting the same, hypocrite! Just tell me!"

Axel sighed. He was in bad condition, hair a mess, bags under his eyes. "It's about college. Saix is working himself to death. No matter what I do, he's going to self destruct. But as least he has a chance! I'm no honor student, even with acting, there are millions of kids like me. What makes me special…"

Without warning, Xion pulled him in a hug. "Don't talk like that idiot! I may not be able to help much but you are special! You're Axel Osburn! You reached out to us, you love acting, and you make me laugh. You're a wonderful boyfriend, you're an amazing person, don't even say otherwise!" Xion gripped him tighter and tighter.

"Xion…" He wrapped his arms around her smaller figure. She was always demeaning herself, but she poured out so much love and support. "You're special, too."

A few seconds later, Axel heard a voice.

"Is this a bad time?" Mr. Osburn stood to the side.

"Come here, Dad." Another group hug was formed, casting away all the hurt and pain.

* * *

><p>By the time the six regrouped, the food had grown hard and cold. Slowly they shared the various stories, and more hugs were given. It was almost 3 by the time the finished lunch. Gratefully, the twins thanked the Osburns for the meal.<p>

"Girls?" Mrs. Osburn called. "If Dr. Studer isn't doing anything on Christmas, we'd love to have you."

"You could even spend the night Christmas Eve!" Mr. Osburn added.

"No please, it's-" Xion started to say but Namine stopped her.

"Xi, it's ok." She turned back towards the Osburns. "We'd love to!"


	6. Chapter 6

The bell rang and a flood of students poured out into the hallway. After four days of grueling exams, they were free at last. Roxas couldn't help but smile. Exams were over with and he was free from school for two weeks.

"I think I might pass out from relief!" Roxas sighed. Xion giggled. Namine and Axel were staying after for rehearsals, and Roxas had offered to walk her home.

"Don't die on me yet, I still need my Christmas present!"

"Is that all I'm to you, a gift giving machine?"

"No, you're other jobs are to listen to my craziness and give me your dad's food." She playfully jabbed his arm. He noticed that a lot. Namine was very reluctant, and rightly so, but Xion seemed natural in her actions. It made sense though, Xion herself had never been physically abused as Namine had.

"You wound me with your words," Roxas gave a dramatic gasp.

"Get over it!" The two continued to playfully banter till they came to 414 Sycamore Street. To Roxas it seemed far too quick. While he loved Namine and Axel, these little, private moments together.

"Stop frowning, you idiot!" Xion's words brought him back down to Earth. "You'll see me in a few days. I'm not that irresistible am I?" In a way she was. Roxas adored joking with her, chatting with her, heck just being with her. And right now, he couldn't help notice just how beautiful she was, with a teasing smile, flushed cheeks, and a ridiculously oversized sweater. He always thought the Kents were conventionally attractive, but he found himself noticing Xion's beauty more and more.

"I'm just frowning 'cause knowing you, you'll forget my gift."

"You jerk!" She tried to appear angry, but failed miserably. "I'll miss you though, dork." She pulled him in a hug. For a minute, Roxas was stupid and thought she felt nice in his arms. He thought he'd like to hold her more, maybe even her hand sometimes. Then as soon as she let go, reason came back to him. Stupid, stupid, where did that come from?

"I got to go, see ya!" Roxas hoped the cold would be blamed for his red cheeks.

* * *

><p>On the 24th, the Osburns were waiting impatiently.<p>

"Stop pacing, Roxas." Axel chided. "They'll arrive any minute."

"I know, I'm just a little nervous about my presents and all." Roxas had been fretting since November about presents. He wanted to make this Christmas perfect for the Kents, despite his small budget.

Just then, the doorbell rang, and the two raced to answer it.

"Merry Christmas!" Axel greeted.

"Merry Christmas!" The twins replied back. They were dressed festively in a plethora of greens and reds and carried each three presents.

"I'm jealous of your wardrobe! You guys are always so cute!" Axel cooed. The twins blushed at the compliment.

"The thing is…" Namine trailed off. "We kinda can just tell Vexen we need new clothes and he'll give us his credit card. There are perks to living with a successful scientist." The Osburns lead them to the Christmas tree, where they deposited their gifts. Then they were heading upstairs for Roxas and Axel's room, when Mr. Osburn came and intercepted them.

"I know you want to spend time with your friends, but at least eat dinner with your mother and me. I want to make up for Thanksgiving." So they went to the dining room and sat down with Mr. and Mrs. Osburn. Needless to say the mood was much more carefree. Everyone was excited for tomorrow morning.

"Say Axel," Xion turned to where he was sitting. "How's Saix's doing?"

"He's doing better," Axel was as well looking better than before. "I got him to get a decent amount of sleep during finals, and right now he's in the Bahamas relaxing." Axel smiled to himself. "That jerk didn't even think of inviting me. Oh well, I'm glad he's taking things easy now.

Roxas turned to Namine. "When is your play supposed to be again?"

"March. We're doing an original over the myth of Perseus, and guess who I am?" Axel had mentioned in passing he was Perseus and that Namine and him were together in their scenes.

"Andromeda?"

"Nope," Namine's smile was a mile wide. "I'm Medusa! It'll be so much fun!" The six continued to chat about other topics: crazy shoppers, lack of money, and how there was still no snow.

When they were all done with their food, Mrs. Osburn stood up and said, "I know when we're being annoying. You guys go have fun!" With that, the four ran upstairs eager and excited.

"So what do you guys what to do?" Roxas asked once they were all settled. The others shrugged, nobody had thought this through

* * *

><p>"Well, truth-or-dare's always good." So the four gathered in a circle and laid down some rules. The dares had to be for right at the moment, couldn't be sexual, and couldn't be dangerous. That limited a lot of options, but they still had fun.<p>

"Alright," Namine said. "Here's a truth for everyone: List all of the crushes you've had. Let's go clockwise." That meant Axel was starting.

"Hmm, in 4th grade there was this cute girl named Juana Ruiz, just when I realized I had a crush on her, she moved away so that sucked. Then in 7th grade there was Bali Patel, but he's an idiot. 9th grade it was Mr. Saix Moran, and that's it so far."

Then Roxas, "I haven't really crushed on anyone. I think the closest you could count was in 8th grade I thought Jada Jones had a thing for me, and I thought I wouldn't mind dating her. Otherwise no."

Next Xion, "Not counting fictional characters, I had a "boyfriend" in 1st grade. His name was Robert Walker, but after a week we "broke up". Then in 6th grade I was kinda desperate for affection and crushed over Lawand Shaktor. But looking back he didn't deserve my time."

Finally it was Namine's turn, "Wow, ok this is embarrassing but I've had a lot of little crushes on people where I was attracted for a week or so before thinking 'what the heck?'. Ahem, Josh Bolton, Lily Xu, Will Fredrickson, Punja Halder, dated Xavier Hendricks for a month, Jessie Taylor, and our lovely Riku Davidson."

After that, Axel had to ask a question. "Uh, how bout what's your favorite sport?"

"Easy, skateboarding." The twins gave him a confused look.

"You skateboard?" Namine's stare was drilling a hole in his forehead.

"Uh, yeah." Roxas didn't understand how it could be confusing.

"I've never, in the 5 months I've known you, heard you utter anything about skateboarding." Xion replied. When he thought about it, that made sense. It was around August when he broke his skateboard in the first place. He had wanted to skate some all year, but he was busy all Fall. By the time he was free, it was too cold to do much outside.

"Well I do skate, I can show you in the spring."

"Ok, deal." Xion said before he could back out. "For me, I like tennis. I've haven't played it a lot, or even own a racket, but the times I have I've enjoyed it."

"I don't play much," Namine said when her turn came. "But basketball is fun to watch, stuff is always going on. Now what about you Axel?" She turned to see him grinning to himself.

"I love baseball. Seriously, this summer you should join my group, we play it a lot." It looked like now it was time for Roxas to ask something.

"Ok, I'll go with dare."

"Guys he said dare-"

"Oh we need to think of something good-" The three tried to brainstorm a dare, but all the good ones had been used. Finally, Namine said something.

"Why don't you sing the chorus of one of your favorite songs?" Roxas sighed. Of course he would get this one.

"Fine," Roxas sang a few lines, and looked up to see the Kents staring at him with jaws dropped.

"Holy… I didn't know you could sing!" Xion exclaimed.

"I would kill to have that voice!" Namine moaned. Roxas tried to hide his blush. He didn't like singing that much, but everyone thought he was a star just waiting to be discovered.

"Pfft, I know. The worst part is my annoying brother won't even consider putting that heavenly voice to good use."

"How could you hide a gift like that!" Namine screamed. "Do you know how many wannabe's you blow out of the water!"

"Believe me, Axel has told me many times, I'm just not interested in show biz."

"Of all the people…" Namine grumbled to herself. But after that she shut up about the topic.

Now, it was Xion's turn to pick. "I'm a coward so I'll pick a truth for everyone: What is your deepest fear?" That put a dampening mood on everything. But a truth was a truth.

"I'm scared of being abandoned." Namine answered. "That everyone I love will one day leave me."

"I'm scared that once I'm dead no one will remember me." Axel sighed. "You know people will be sad I'm gone, but I'll never live on in any way, I had no impact on the world."

"I'm scared that someday I'll forget all this." Roxas confessed. "I want to remember everything, the individual colors of a sunset, all our lame jokes, just all the time we've spent together. Knowing that's impossible kills me, you know?"

Everyone turned to Xion. "Guess I gotta fess up too. I'm scared that I'm not good enough. Not a good enough, student, friend, or sister. That at the end of the day, I'm pretty worthless." A hush fell over the group. This was pretty deep stuff, but nobody knew how to comfort the others.

"Well," Axel broke the silence. "I think that's enough dark secrets for today. Come on I got a new game we can play. We all tell a story, but the catch is we each say a different line. I'll show you: Once there was a devastatingly handsome guy named Axel." From there the story spiraled out of control. Axel turned out to be Namine who turned out to be Xion who turned out to be all along Axel, a giant eyebrow monster attacked Twilight Town, and Roxas was a magical girl.

By the time they were done, it was 12, and Namine was dozing off every few seconds.

"Namine, you should get some sleep." Xion gave her a concerned look.

"I'm not tired," She yawned. "Besides I don't want to miss anything."

"We're just talking. You know you need more sleep than me."

"I guess so." She yawned again. Without hesitating, Roxas got up to get some blankets for them all. When he got back, they spread them out on the floor, making a little nest. Namine fell asleep quickly after that. The rest continued to talk for a while. It was two when Axel conked out.

"I'm tired, night guys." That didn't stop Roxas and Xion, though. They continued chatting till 3 when Xion started to get tired.

"We should probably get some rest." She suggested.

"Yeah," But Roxas didn't want this night to end. It had just been so much fun getting to spend time with the Kents. Still, in a few hours they'd be opening presents. They wouldn't be able to enjoy them if they were asleep.

"Night, Roxas. Love ya." And Xion was asleep. Those four words stunned Roxas. Love: but they were just friends. Obviously, she just meant in the platonic way. Roxas loved Namine, and he held no romantic feelings for her.

The same was true for Xion. He didn't like her romantically. He just enjoyed spending his time with her, talking for hours with her, and sometimes he thought she was really cute, and in all honesty he kinda wanted to start holding her hand and-

Roxas cursed. Oh no, he really did have a crush on her. This was bad, he didn't want to have to deal with this. Maybe he could will himself to unlike her.

He was brought out of his panic, when Xion rolled over, latching onto him.

"Warm," Xion muttered. Roxas couldn't help but smile. This was new to him and kinda scary, but first he was Xion's friend. Even if he couldn't hold her hand, Roxas knew he'd be content with staying her friend. Tentatively he wrapped his arms around her. He could always say he did it in his sleep. She felt nice next to him, Roxas could get used to this.

"Night, Xi," He whispered. She looked so relaxed and peaceful. With that, Roxas closed his eyes and drifted off to dreamville.

* * *

><p>"It's Christmas!"<p>

"Roxas, Xion, wake up it's Christmas!" With a groan, Roxas tried to realize what the heck was going on. Suddenly, he saw a raven head was in his face. Only then did he remember last night.

"Ughhhhhh," Xion moaned as she opened her eyes. "Wait, it's Christmas!" And just like that, Xion burst to life and sprung up. "IT'S CHRISTMAS!" She yelled as she ran downstairs with Namine.

"Oh, what time is it?" Roxas asked Axel as he tried adjusting to the light.

"7, last one down is a rotten egg!" Roxas groaned again as he tried to stand up. Slowly he made his way downstairs. There he saw Mr. and Mrs. Osburn were already making breakfast, while the others were sorting presents.

"Morning sleepyhead!" Mrs. Osburn greeted Roxas.

"Yawn, morning Mom." He replied. At the sight of presents, he perked up.

"Hey Mom, Dad, thanks for breakfast, but I think no one's hungry right now." With that he ran to join the others.

Just like last night, they got in a circle to open presents.

Namine went first. From Axel, she got the soundtrack for Phantom of the Opera. From Roxas, she got a white, fluffy scarf. And from Xion, she got a box full of chocolate.

"Thank you guys, so much" She squealed as she pulled them into a group hug.

Next, Axel opened his gifts. From Namine, he got a nice watch. From Roxas, he got his favorite movie, Unbreakable. And from Xion he got a $25 gift card to his favorite store.

"Wow, thank you!" He said before eagerly trying on his new watch.

Then, it was Roxas' turn. From Namine, he got a poster of his favorite band. From Axel, he got a coupon book for things like "clean our room, do your chores" and more. From Xion, he got a checkered jacket.

"I can't believe you got me this!" He told them all.

Last, Xion opened her gifts. From Namine, she got a pack of lotions and make up. From Axel, she got a cute, winter, hat. And from Roxas, well she was shocked to see it.

"I know it's not the best." Roxas apologized. "But I wanted to make sure everyone got a special gift. I looked at some Destiny's Fate merchandise, but it was all really expensive. Then I remembered seashells were a big symbol in it, so I made that." He pointed to the seashell necklace she was holding.

"Roxas, it's amazing!" She beamed. Roxas felt himself blush. Darn that crush. "Thank you guys, they're all amazing.

With that, the four rushed into the kitchen for breakfast. After eating, the Kents started to head out the door.

"It's been fun!" Namine said before they left for home.

"Those Kents are some girls." Mr. Osburn complimented.

"Yeah," Roxas had a certain black-haired girl in his head. "They are."


	7. Chapter 7

Sadly, Winter break had to end sometime. Roxas was sad to go back to school, but the sight of the Kents perked him up.

"Hey!" He yelled as he ran up to the girls. "How was the rest of your break?" It made him smile when he saw Namine was wearing his scarf and Xion his necklace.

"Ugh, I hate waking up early." Namine yawned. "How am I supposed to operate without 12 hours of sleep?" The others laughed at Namine's so-called plight.

"I'm not too happy about going to school, but it's nice seeing you again. By the way, where's Axel?" Xion searched for the redhead.

"He's off trying to find Saix."

"Ah," She looked like she was going to add something, but Roxas' jacket caught her eye. "Oh, I see you like my gift, then."

Roxas started to blush, but then noticed the hat she was wearing. "You also seem to like Axel's hat, and my necklace." That caught her off guard and Namine giggled.

"I also like my scarf, Roxas." She turned to laugh at the blush creeping up Xion's face. "Well, I know when I'm not wanted, tootles!" She spotted Riku and then ran to join them.

"Your sister is weird."

"Tell me about it." Xion brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "She sees me talking to a boy, and suddenly she thinks he's crushing on me."

"That's crazy!" Roxas lied. To be honest, Namine wasn't wrong. The more he thought about if he actually had a crush, the more it made sense.

"Well are you prepared for that English test?"

"Oh no. You took the notes, right?"

* * *

><p>After being in the Bahamas all Winter break, it was a drag for Saix to go back to the cold Twilight Town.<p>

"Barely a week in and we're swamped with work." He muttered to himself as he entered his home. He turned the lights on and almost had a heart attack when he saw a certain redhead.

"Happy Birthday!" Axel shouted as he jumped out of his hiding place.

"Dear lord, how the heck did you get there?"

"Oh your mom gave me a key and I have 7th period Study Hall." He leaned In to plant a quick peck on Saix's cheek. "I do have Drama but I couldn't miss my boyfriend's birthday!" He gestured to a cake and gift lying on the table. "My dad made red velvet cake, your favorite!"

Saix sighed. "This is sweet, but I got a paper and-" Axel grabbed his backpack out of his hand and threw it to the side. "Forget homework, you said you'd try relaxing more." Saix wanted to argue, but Axel was right, and honestly he was too tired to argue.

Tentatively, he dipped his finger in the frosting and licked it. "It's good."

"Told you so!" Axel grinned as he prepared two slices for themselves. They both sat down and Axel pushed the gift over to him. "Open it!"

Saix complied and found it was his favorite book, the one he had read countless times at the library but could never find otherwise. A rare smile escaped his lips.

"Thank you,"

"You don't know how long it took me to find it." Axel replied. "But anyways I want to know more about that trip you left me out of."

Saix rolled his eyes. "I've told you before, we could only pay for two."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Moron."

"It's Moran!" For the next few hours, the couple just talked. Saix didn't know how much he had missed these little moments, before life got complicated.

* * *

><p>"Did you also forget your gym clothes?"<p>

"Yeah, it sucks," Namine sighed. Coach Terra had decided to take his Wellness class to the gym that day, but unfortunately both Namine and Riku had forgotten to bring their gym clothes that day. As a result they had to walk around the gym while the others played ultimate frisbee.

"I know," Riku wistfully stared at the other kids. "Of course the day I forgot my clothes was ultimate day."

Namine wrinkled her nose at that. "Ultimate is fun, but the jocks only pass to each other. I've been open billions of times but I never get passed to."

"That's because you're so quiet." They replied. "People don't know you're open, you need to yell at them so they know."

"You would side with them." She teased. "You guys take gym way too seriously."

"Well you take drama too seriously!" Riku playfully countered. Namine let out a fake gasp.

"How dare you insult the the-ate-tar!"

"You mean the theater?"

"No it's the the-ate-tar!" That sent the two into a fit of laughter. Since the Fall Festival, Namine had done as Axel suggested and got to know Riku. They were different than she had expected, but she still enjoyed their company.

"You know it's almost February," Despite their friendship, Namine hadn't given up her pursuit of them. "Does Twilight Town High have any traditions for Valentine's Day?"

"Nah," Riku though started to smile for some reason. "But I have one with my mom. Since my dad was a douche and left her, I take her on a date instead. She's a saint but always overworking herself." Namine couldn't help but smile as well. She knew they were a sweetheart, but it was always amazing how far he went for others.

"But this year, Mom's going out with the her secretary. So I don't know what I'll do." Namine had to hold back a squeal, here was her chance!

"You know I'm doing nothing then, do you want to hang out then?"

"Sure" They flashed their trademark grin, and Namine felt herself melt a little. "That sounds great!"

* * *

><p>Tears blinded Xion's eyes as she arrived at her house. Today had been a nightmare, everything had gone wrong. She failed her AP Bio test, forgot her Geometry homework, and made a fool of herself when presenting in German II.<p>

"Stop crying!" She yelled at herself. God, why was she being such a crybaby?! Come on Xion, you should cry in front of Namine. Even though she was the younger twin, she knew Namine looked up to her. She was her protector, she depended on her.

Xion wiped her tears and put on a shaky smile. "Hey Namine!" She greeted as she entered their room. However, nobody was there.

"Oh," Xion had ran out of school in such a hurry, she had figured Namine had just headed home on her own. But only now did she remember Namine had a rehearsal.

"I'm so stupid!" Xion couldn't hold back the next wave of sobs. Who had she been to think Namine depended on her. No, she didn't need her. Nobody needed her like she need them. The Osburns had outside friends, they probably only hanged out with her because of Namine.

For the thousandth time she wondered if anyone would miss her if she disappeared. It was crazy, Axel had said so himself, they loved her. Still, the invasive thoughts wouldn't leave her head. God she needed to know they needed.

Xion rushed downstairs, and grabbed a phone. Immediately her fingers dialed Roxas' cell. After a few beats, he picked up.

"Hello?" Concern filled his voice. He was always so kind, so caring. Who was she to pour her problems on him? She couldn't make him carry her burdens.

"Oh hi Roxas!" Xion tried to sound as cheery as possible. "I'm just checking if there's a rehearsal, Namine didn't come home.

"Yeah there is. I'm sure that gave you a start when she wasn't home!" He laughed, that warm laugh that made her feel safe.

"I'm fine, sorry for annoying you."

"You could never annoy me, Xi," That was it.

"Anyway, bye!" Xion ended the conversation before she broke again. Choking back the tears, she curled into a ball on the kitchen floor. She was useless. Nobody needed her, she wasn't a good student, she wasn't even a good friend! Xion was alone, all alone with her personal demons.


	8. Chapter 8

As usual, Xion masked her hurt. Life went on and she tried to ignore those thoughts.

"So what are you doing for V-day?" Namine's words brought her out from her writing.

"The usual, except I'll spend the night with some scented candles."

"You're so boring, Xi! Don't you have a special someone you want to spend Valentine's with?" She gave her a playful wink.

"Yeah," Xion smiled to herself, thinking of various fictional characters.

"Then why don't you call him!"

"Wait, what?" Xion shook her head in confusion.

"Roxas, silly!"

"For the last, freaking time-"

"Stop denying it-"

"Will you just shut up!" Silence fell over the room. Namine teased her a lot, but she had never responded as harshly as that before.

"I'm sorry, that was mean of me." Namine broke the silence as she got up to leave.

"No, wait please!" Xion grabbed her hand to stop her. "I'm just stressed out, a little teasing never hurt." Despite her playful exterior, Namine was a fragile soul, very sensitive to others' words.

"You sure?" Namine shyly peeked through her bangs.

"Course I'm sure, besides I've done much worse in the past. Remember that time I told you about the Eye Demon?"

"Ugh, that was horrifying! I still can't believe someone told a seven year old that story!"

"And you wouldn't go to sleep after that! Mr. Lex didn't know what to do with us!"

"I would just cry, and cry, and cry whenever it got dark. He got so fed up with it, he got the Christmas lights out and decorated our room with it so I'd shut up." Namine fondly brushed her hand along those same lights in their room today. "He was quiet, but he was a sweet man."

"Not anything like Demyx!" At his name, the two erupted into laughter.

"He was so goofy!"

"Yeah, he always said he was a star just waiting to be discovered."

"I remember he would fool around with the hose and sing 'Dance, water, Dance!'"

"Looking back, he wasn't responsible, but he was what we needed." Xion's smile turned more sincere as she looked back to those days. They had been 11 and still recovering from the horrors of Marluxia and Larxene. Demyx ,though lazy and weird, had brought laughter back into their lives.

"Still he was a loser. He freaked out when I got my first period."

"You thought you were dying!"

"But he did do good things. He would take us out some nights and we would all sleep under the stars in one big pile."

At that, Xion looked up at the plastic glow-in-the-dark stars he had given them before they were taken away. "Even when getting busted for drugs, he still cared about us."

"Do you want to do that again?" Namine asked, blue eyes glowing excitement.

"Do what?"

"Do you want to sleep under the stars like that again?"

Xion gave a noncommittal grunt. "I don't want to tick off Vexen, I'm not sure he's over all we spent during Christmas." Xion knew what was coming next. The Namine pout, able to warm the hardest of hearts.

"Namine..." She looked at her twin, trying to ignore the puppy dog eyes. "Ugh, I hate that look! Fine, but we do it in here." After a yay and a hug to Xion, Namine bounced up to her bunk and pulled her covers down for the two of them. The girls both tucked themselves in, and they reminisced over the past as the lights flickered around them.

* * *

><p>The days went by and soon it was Valentine's Day. Aside from some hearts decorated throughout the school, it wasn't much different from a normal day.<p>

"So are you doing anything special?" Roxas turned to face Xion.

"Why does everyone think you have to do something romantic because of the day?" She groaned. Roxas cringed a bit, it had been a simple question.

When Xion saw Roxas' expression, she immediately regretted her outburst. "Sorry, I'm just stressed and Namine has been pestering me over it. She always thinks you want to hook up with me or something."

"Don't be, but where does she get that idea?" Roxas started playing with his jacket's zipper.

"I have no idea."

"Well I just wanted to know because Axel Is having Saix over, and it's gonna be real boring. Namine will be off romancing Riku, but you'll be free won't ya?"

"Yeah, but why don't you come over to my house instead? That way we don't have to deal with their lovefest."

"Sounds good to me!" Roxas practically glowed. Xion opened her mouth to say more, but the bell rang and Mrs. French started talking. Only afterwards did she realize she had done exactly as Namine had advised.

* * *

><p>So that afternoon, Xion came home this time with Roxas. She had planned to just hide him away in her room, but Vexen was sitting in the living room when they entered.<p>

"Ah, Vexen! This is Roxas, one of my friends from school." Xion simpered to the man.

"Oh you're one of the Osburn boys the girls have been wasting my money on." He looked up from his paperwork to face them. "I have very important work to do, so please don't make a racket or get her pregnant."

"Yes sir! I mean no sir, that's not my intention sir!" In the span of five seconds, Roxas had become a stuttering mess.

"Just come on!" Xion sighed before leading him upstairs. The two entered Xion's room, throwing their backpacks to the side before collapsing on the bottom bunk.

"So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, that's why I asked you." Xion sighed before sitting up. Honestly, she loved Roxas, but all she wanted was a little alone time.

"I gotta pee, you should just look around til you find something interesting." With that she retreated into the bathroom, taking her laptop with her. A few minutes later, she came out to find Roxas cursing at a loom.

"What are you doing?" Xion placed her laptop off to the side, before joining him.

"Oh hey, I found this loom and apparently you can make bracelets and other stuff on it. The thing is, the directions make no sense."

"Oh I remember that!" Xion replied. "Vexen gave that to me for Christmas, but it was too confusing for us."

"Wait a second!" Roxas exclaimed. "I think I got it!" With a too cute concentrated gaze, Roxas carefully tried to imitate the directions. Slowly his moves grew faster, til the bracelet was finished, and a giant grin tore across his face.

"I did it, Xi!" He beamed before showing off the red, yellow, and orange bracelet to her.

"That's great! Can I try?"

"Sure! There are two looms so we can do one both at the same time." Xion grabbed the other loom, picked out her three threads, and started on her bracelet.

"I didn't know you liked this kind of stuff."

"Me neither, I just started out of boredom and then got addicted. It's kinda relaxing." Roxas smiled to himself. "School's been stressful this week, with my math valentine and all, but weaving just made me forget all about it."

"But honestly, when isn't school stressful, especially for a nerd like you."

"I know, it's just, I've always been a good student. You know, that obnoxious one that didn't need to study. But life got harder, and I gotta bust my tail just to keep up to that standard I've always held." Roxas ran a hand through his hair. "I know my family doesn't care about a flawless GPA, but I can't stop caring, no matter how easier life would be."

"I wish I was that motivated." Xion sighed. Sure she was relatively smart, she was 15 and taking an AP course, but some days she didn't give an iota about school. It was just so monotonous and boring sometimes. "I bet you've already planned your future and everything."

"I wish," Roxas groaned. "They say do what you love, but I don't even like most of the subjects at school. I'm good at math, but imagine doing that for the rest of your life. I actually like history, but that field makes nothing." He let out a laugh. "I guess my only option is to become a pro skater like I wanted to as a kid."

"I have yet to see your mad skills yet."

"Patience, grasshopper. I'll show you, maybe even teach you, once it's not butt-freezing temperature outside."

"We'll see." Xion giggled. She looked down to put the last finishing touches on the bracelet.

"Tada!" She sang as she held it up victorious. She had chosen some odd colors, white, black, and yellow, not to mention it was kinda messy, still she was proud to have accomplished it.

"I finished it too!" Roxas cheered. His was in much better condition, red, purple, and black, perfectly setting off each other.

"It's not fair." Xion complained. "I'm older, yet your's is way better."

"You know honestly, I don't want it. I made the other one for Axel, but you can have this one." Before she could protest, Roxas slipped the bracelet on her left hand.

"Ugh, now I feel like a bad friend, you're always so sweet, giving me jewelry, your dad's food. Here take mine, so we're even." Roxas complied, sliding his on his right hand.

"You know I never realized how small your hands were."

"Me neither, why don't we compare closer?" Xion took his hand in her's. She found it funny that despite the similar bracelets, they were nothing alike. Her's were smooth, tiny, and pale, while his were more rough, tanned, and giant compared to her's. Still they held the gentleness she associated with him, the warmth and the-

Suddenly, Roxas' stomach let off a deafening growl.

"Ah, sorry!" Xion apologized as she felt her face heat up. "If you're hungry, I'll get some food, 'kay"

"Don't be, but alright," Roxas seemed more interested in a speck of dust on vs jacket than Xion's face.

With that, she ran down to the kitchen, eager to have a minute to sort out her thoughts. That was some Tarzan crap they had pulled. Still it felt so natural to do so, despite how embarrassed he had acted earlier. Could he actually...

The minute the thought entered her head, Xion had keep from spilling the goldfish. She let out a loud laugh. Roxas, have a crush on her? She must have been listening to Namine for too long. He admitted during Halloween he found her attractive, but there was a difference between finding someone attractive and actually being attracted. Xion herself found him attractive, but she wasn't attracted to Roxas.

When she entered with her bowl of goldfish, Roxas jumped up from his seat.

"Oh, I love goldfish!" He said before stuffing his face with a handful.

"Who doesn't?" Xion laughed. She opened her mouth to say more but was distracted by the papers Roxas had pulled out.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Her voice was deadly calm.

"Oh, just these drawings of Namine's, I never knew she was so-" He was cut off by Xion ripping them out of his hands.

"Hey, what's the big deal? You said-"

"I know what I said but shut the hell up. These are part of a story we made when my writing was even worse than it is now." Carefully she folded before stuffing the papers down her shirt.

"Wait you write? Oh yeah, I remember you mentioning it one time! Are you writing a book? Can I read it?" Roxas' smile was so innocent, so naive.

"The only way you're reading it is over my cold, dead body." Xion glared. The look on Roxas' face though made her realize she went to far, though.

"Ugh I'm sorry, just give me a minute." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Look, viewing an artist's work is like seeing inside their soul. The only person who reads my stuff is Namine, and that's because she has low standards. I've loved stories since I was young, and I've been making them for even longer. And though my writing's shitty, I keep getting plot bunnies. So I write, not to impress anyone, just to impress me." Roxas seemed to relax a bit.

"But know this: I save all my writing on my laptop, so if you touch it without my permission I'll fucking kill you." Xion said this all while smiling brightly.

Before Roxas got the chance to faint from terror though, a beep went off from Xion's precious laptop.

"Oh, that's must be some news." She squealed before reading the message. The sound she made next was inhuman. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Destiny's Fate is getting a 3rd season!"

"Why are you so excited? Wouldn't it be expected?" Roxas was even more confused than before.

"You don't understand, the ending to season 2 was really ambiguous and lots thought that was it for the show. But it's back!" Xion did a little dance in her seat.

"How did it end? I wanna know!"

"No, I can't spoil you! You should just watch it with me! No watch the whole series! Yes do that! I wanna see your reaction to everything!" She grabbed Roxas' hands in excitement. Roxas tried to mimic her energy but hesitation lurked in his eyes.

"Well..." Xion tried to copy the Namine pout. "I guess I can't turn down spending time with you!"

"Great! I'll pull up episode 1!"

* * *

><p>While Roxas had been hanging out with Xion, Namine had been spending time with Riku. They hadn't done anything romantic or anything, just lots of snacking, joking, and playing video games.<p>

It sounded relaxing, but there was lots of screaming and shouting, due to neither being that good at video games.

"We finally beat him!" Riku cheered as the boss fell off the screen.

"Ugh, I never want to go through Halloween Island again." Namine slumped in her seat as the screen displayed the next island.

"That's ironic, it's Valentine's day island," She laughed.

"Do you even pay attention in English? That's not what ironic means!"

"Whatever," Namine sighed. "English was never my strong suit." They went back to playing, their avatars jumping across a heart-filled, red environment.

"You know," Namine began. "I don't mean to pry, but I never remember learning your sexuality. It's fine if you don't want to tell me, but we're friends, our job is to point out cute people to each other."

"Ugh," They grunted. "No offense but I never liked to label my sexuality. I mean, it really shouldn't matter, you should just like who you like."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Suddenly Namine held a wicked gleam in her eye. "Now here's step 2, do you have a crush?" Riku blushed and she couldn't help from cackling.

"Why do you ask such personal questions all the time?" They glared at her. Namine just laughed again.

"You shouldn't expect different from me by now." She couldn't help find that the atmosphere was perfect for a confession.

"Promise you won't tell?" Riku asked.

Namine nodded her head in reply and waited for his answer. She could hear them saying her name, see them blush in the dark with only the tv lighting their face, she could feel them press their lips to her's, nervously but lovingly.

"It's Nadia Stewart."

"What?" Namine gasped.

"Nadia Stewart," Riku smiled. "She's drop dead gorgeous." Slowly she started to remember Nadia. The large girl who always seemed to talk to loudly and wore clothing that was as revealing as possible.

"Oh," She smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "Can we pause? I gotta pee." They complied and Namine took off for the bathroom. She slammed the door shut, as she tried to choke back her sobs.

'I was so stupid' That's all she thought as the tears rolled down her cheek


	9. Chapter 9

It was dark when Namine entered the their room, but the shadows couldn't hide her tears from Xion.

"Namine!" Immediately she got up from her desk and ran to her. "What happened? Did they hurt you!" Fire burned in her blue eyes.

"Yeah,"

"I'll kill that bastard!" Xion headed for the door, but Namine grabbed her hand.

"Wait, it's not like that! They didn't touch me!" Xion turned to face her, confusion marking her features.

"Let's sit down," She suggested. They sat on the bottom bunk and Xion waited attentively.

"You see," Namine began. "We were hanging out, having fun, and I brought up sexuality and crushes." A sad laugh escaped her lips. "I'm surprised they didn't realize I wanted to push them against a wall yet. Anyway, I asked who their crush was, and, and," Tears welled back up in her eyes.

"It's not me, they don't like me!" She cried out. "It's some dumb bitch who can't shut up!" She collapsed into Xion as more sobs wreaked her body.

Xion hated her calling a poor girl a bitch just for being someone's object of affection. But there was a time and place for lessons, and this wasn't it. Namine didn't want someone to lecture her while so emotional and vulnerable. No she just needed someone to listen.

So instead of saying anything, Xion just rubbed comforting circles in her back and whispered sweet words to her.

"There, there," No this wasn't the time for lessons.

* * *

><p>After that night, Namine threw herself into the play, they were opening in a few weeks, and she wanted to do anything that would distract her from Riku. It was after one of her rehearsals that he approached her. She was heading home when Axel came up to her.<p>

"Hey stranger," He gave her teasing grin. "Long time no see,"

"Hey Axel," She sighed. "It feels like I haven't talked to you in ages. How's it's going?"

"Same old, same old," He waved away the question. "Let's catch up at this nice cafe I know." The two walked in silence. Since Christmas, they've been more distant. Not in the physical sense no, in fact they spend more time together than ever before thanks to the play. But emotionally, it felt like they barely knew each other anymore.

They arrived and sat down, neither willing to break the silence.

"So..." Namine began. "Where you've been? We haven't seen you outside school lately,"

"Nothing much," Namine frowned at the way he dodged the question.

"Come on, you can-"

"-I'm not here to talk about myself. What we need to talk about is you and Riku."

"Who told you?"

"Xion's been worried about you." Emerald eyes stared intensely at her. "We need to settle this business with them."

"What's there to talk about," She sighed again. "They don't like me, end of story."

"That's not the point. The point is do you still like them?" Namine shrugged.

"Kinda but-"

"And are you willing to be their friend, still even though you know they don't like you?" A pregnant pause hung over the two.

"It hurts," Namine whispered. "It hurts because I was so sure they liked me. I'm still their friend, but it just hurts so much..." She tried to fight the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Namine..." Axel wanted to pull her into a hug, kiss her forehead and comfort her. But he couldn't let his soft side be exposed. She was gonna be hurt like this many times again, and she needed to learn to not become bitter. "I know it hurts-"

"What do you know?" Blue eyes trembled with anger. "You and Saix are like a perfect fairytale couple. How could you know what I'm feeling?"

"Now you listen here-"

"I'm done talking to you." With that Namine got up and stormed out, head held high. Axel moved to follow her, but faltered halfway.

"Pfft, what does she think perfect is?" He muttered to himself, wondering how things got so bad.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Roxas kept true to his word, and watched Destiny's Fate with Xion. If it was up to her, they'd be done in a few days, but Roxas had much lower stamina, and was often busy during the weekdays. So they decided to finally catch up on the night before the play.<p>

"Gaia," Fali cried as she held the dying princess in her arms. "Stay with me, you can't die, not yet!"

"I'm sorry," She rasped out. "Looks like Fate has finally caught up to me. Please don't cry," Gaia begged. "Don't remember me if I'll cause you this pain." She moved to wipe Fali's tears. "Please, tell Mary I love-" But before she could continue an arrow struck through her heart, staining her white dress red.

"You bastard!" Fali screamed, tears running down her cheeks. "I'll make you pay!" She charged towards the bushes, not even bothering to draw her bow, but all she found was Dyar standing over a corpse of an archer, staff bloody.

"Fali?" Concern painted his features. "What's the matter?"

"She's dead." Her voiced cracked. "Gaia's dead. Wigger's betrayed us. And I have to tell Mary the news Gaia is gone." More tears continued to stream down her face.

Immediately Dyar moved to wrap her in a hug. He fitted her head in the crook of his neck, and together they cried. "I know things are bad," He whispered to her between the tears. "But we'll fix this." He planted a kiss on top her forehead. "We'll fix this, I promise."

With that the screen faded black, and the credits started rolling. As Roxas was brought back out of the world of Destiny's Fate, he noticed for the first time, tears had formed in the corners of his eyes.

"This isn't ok," He turned to see Xion had been moved as well. "How could they end this like that?"

"God that scene always get me," She sighed before letting out a yawn. "If you think this was bad, you should be glad you weren't around when this first came out. The fandom exploded." She let out a yawn. "I'm glad I only have to wait til September for the next season."

"But what am I supposed to do til then!" Roxas replied. "I need closure for Fali and Dyar. And what about Wigger? Did he really betray them?"

"We don't know, that's what the next season is for silly," She playfully rapped her knuckle on his head. "Anyway it's late, you should get going."

"Yeah I guess you're right, bye Xi,"

"Bye, Roxas." She leaned in to hug him. For a second, Roxas lingered to long, enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. Xion pulled away, hair a mess, blue eyes droopy, but Roxas still thought she looked positively stunning.

"See you tomorrow?" God, he liked her.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow,"

* * *

><p>That next day, instead of rushing out of Algebra II like he usually did, Roxas ran up to the third floor to find Xion. As he tried to catch his breath, he saw Xion chatting with the AP Bio teacher.<p>

"Xion!" He cried out in excitement.

"Roxas!" She beamed at him, eyes glowing. "Thanks for the advice Mrs. Nelson, but I gotta go!"

"You lovebirds have fun," She chuckled. Xion just sighed, tired from having to explain.

"Whatever," She moved and grabbed Roxas' arm as a blush crept up her face. Roxas felt like that one word had pierced his heart, then ran over it with a tank, but he tried to hide that behind a smile.

"I'm so excited!"

"I know, I'm so nervous for Namine!"

"But she has an easy part, Axel's Perseus,"

"How dare you insult the Kent name like that!" She laughed. "I'll have you know she's also several other parts, the drama club's small."

"Yeah, but she's not the lead," Xion looked ready to throw a punch, but something behind him caught her attention.

"Riku?" She turned to see them talking with a brown, thick girl.

"Hey Nadia!" It had been a year since he'd last seen her.

"Roxas! Like what have you been up to?"

"Just stressing about school,"

"What else is new?" They started chatting some more, leaving Xion with Riku.

"I didn't know you were coming,"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Namine and I are tight. I'm glad soccer didn't interfere."

"I'm sure she'll be glad to see you in the audience." Xion lied. Honestly, she had no clue. Namine had stopped talking about them since that night.

"The thing is..." Riku began. "Namine's been really distant lately.

"Well she's been busy."

"Still, I'm afraid I might have said something stupid and ticked her off." From his sheepish expression, Xion could tell he was used to this.

"Well then talk to her after the show."

"You sure?" They peeked out between their bangs. "I don't want to interrupt or-"

"Trust me," Xion cut them off. "If you're worried, just ask." Riku opened their mouth to reply, but just then the doors to the auditorium opened.

"Why don't we find Nadia and Roxas, sit next to each other, and then you fix things with Namine, ok?"

"Alright," Riku nodded as they went searching for their partners.


	10. Chapter 10

After finding Roxas and Nadia, the four pushed their way through the crowd, til they found a spot on the third row.

"I'm so nervous for them!" Xion repeated while squeezing Roxas' hand.

"Relax," Nadia leaned in to join their conversation. "If she's as any good as Riku said, Namine will like bring the house down."

"Still, they lost a lot of people from last year, I hope they do well." Roxas sighed. They continued chatting about random things, til the lights started dimming and a hush fell over the crowd.

Axel entered front stage, powerful and charismatic, Xion didn't know much about the myth of Perseus, but Axel seemed to fit the role well.

"He's awesome!" She whispered to Roxas about a third of the way through the show. He just nodded in reply, beaming with pride.

Throughout the play, Xion would catch glimpses of Namine, mainly just acting in the background, but it made her so happy. Riku and Roxas seemed tried of her random spottings, but Nadia always joined in.

Eventually, Xion started to get a bit sleepy, what with the dark lights and all, so she leaned her head against Roxas' shoulder for support.

"Wake me up, if I doze off." She told him, but for some reason she didn't get an answer.

Just when the play seemed to be dragging on, Perseus finally entered Medusa's lair. When Xion saw Namine she gasped in awe. She wore an ornate crown of snakes and a scaly, shiny green dress. Whoever had done her make-up was a genius, for her sweet twin really resembled a deadly gorgon.

As usual, Xion thought her performance was amazing, creepily trying to coax out Axel. She was ready to start a riot when Axel cut her head off, but then she remembered her place, and that she rather not be known as that girl getting worked up over a play.

For the rest of the play, Xion enjoyed the decent special effects. Pride welled up in her for Axel as he pulled Andromeda, an Indian looking girl, in for a kiss and the curtains fell.

When the cast came out, she was the first to stand up. "Bravo!" She shouted as the others joined her, laughing and clapping. The actors bowed, and Xion thought she had never been more proud of Axel and Namine than then.

"They were perfect," She turned to Roxas, beaming.

"It was, despite all the mistakes in the myth they made."

"But that made it better!" She laughed while poking him in the chest. He blushed at that, making Xion laugh even more. As the applause started to die down, Xion couldn't help but think things in her life had never been more perfect.

* * *

><p>After the play was over, Namine was still breathless. It had been amazing, there were no words to describe it.<p>

"You did great, Namine," She turned to see Axel approaching her, fidgeting in his costume.

"You were great too," She messed with her snake crown. They hadn't talked much about that day in the cafe. Instead they skipped around it, acting like everything was fine. Namine thought it was a generational thing, pretending not to notice the way things were falling apart.

"Listen, in a little, we're gonna go out for some food. Do you want to come along, or is Vexen not cool with that?"

She knew all the hidden words between his question. Before they had been so close, and that bond hadn't faded away completely. Namine saw the little sorrys squeezed in, Axel could be proud and this was the closest she'd get to an apology.

"Eh, I guess." She shrugged. It still pissed her off, he had just disappeared from the Clock Tower, only to come back and lecture her. It still felt like betrayal the way he had distanced himself from them, except for Drama Club.

"Cool," With that, the redhead left, probably to congratulate others on their roles.

So Namine went back to changing out of her costume, it was less comfortable than it looked. It was a lengthy process, and by the time she was through, Mercedes, a Junior friend of her, was yelling it was time to leave.

"I'll be five minutes, you go to your car, I'll catch up." Mercedes groaned in frustration at her excuse, but complied. As she said, Namine was rushing out to follow her, when she heard a familiar someone call her name.

"Yo Namine!" They smiled as they ran to catch up with her, bringing that annoying girl.

"Can't talk Riku, my ride's waiting." She moved to leave, but Nadia caught her hand.

"Oh my gosh, you were awesome, like Broadway material, no joke! I'm Nadia, we have Geometry together. Anyway you must be so brave to go up there! I could never do it, you know I say like like a thousand times like you get it?" She laughed while talking a mile a minute.

"I remember you." She quickly detached herself from Nadia, confused over why she was being so nice. "But like I said, Mercedes is waiting."

"Before you leave, can you at least tell me what's ticking you off?" Riku asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been kinda weird lately, Namine." They sighed. "And knowing me, it's my fault. I don't want a friend hating me, so please just spit it out." Light blue eyes begged.

It was true, even at her worst she had never hated them. Sure she had been jealous, had resented them for not feeling the same, but she could never hate a friend, when for years she had only dreamed of one.

A car honked in the distance, probably Mercedes, that impatient loser. "I have to go." She replied. Still before she left the building she turned and said, "But I don't hate you."

* * *

><p>It's late when he heard Axel stumble into their room. "What took you so long?" Roxas looked up from his AP World textbook.<p>

"You know how the seniors always go off for fun," Axel replied before yawning and sitting on his bed. "We spent a lot of time talking, 'bout the future and all." He sighed, scratching his head. "Whatcha been up to?"

"Eh, studying for the test Monday," It was strange, they had never been big on small talk. They were close, but their closeness didn't come anywhere near the familiarity the twins had. "Xion's missed you. You never seem to come to the Clock Tower anymore."

"Oh yeah..." He acted like he had just remembered all their days of fun and friendship. "You know I've learned a lot about myself. All my life I've been constantly surrounded by people, and I've never really experienced solitude. But these last few months, I've tried being alone, and it's not that bad." Emerald eyes held an unfamiliar somberness.

"I've thought a lot, 'bout and life in general, and I'm going to Oblivion University." The news hit Roxas like a semi truck.

"Since when? I thought you and Saix were gonna stay in Twilight Town and go to WTNW?"

"I did too." Axel sighed again. "You know I love him, I really do, but I need my space. WTNW was always his dream not mine. Oblivion is offering me of all people a scholarship! They have a great theater department, but I'll still have room to branch out if things don't work out." He seemed so happy, talking about this strange college, Roxas had barely heard of. So unlike the past, when he dreaded the future.

"It's amazing Roxas, but it wouldn't have taken so long to decide if there weren't drawbacks."

"Oh man, Saix..." Saix the cold senior Roxas still barely knew after all the years. The one who slaved away and scared Axel with how hard he'd push himself. What would he say, seeing his dream crumble to dust?

"When are you telling him?" Blue eyes turned serious.

"Tomorrow, and I'm gonna tell him it's better if we take a break from each other, so he don't have to force something later that's not there."

Roxas cursed in shock of the discovery. "Am I the first one to know this?"

"Yeah." Axel answered. "I may not have been acting like it lately, but I'm your older brother. I raised your nerdy butt just as much as Mom and Dad did. It seems fitting you know."

Roxas grinned, memories dancing before him. "Well I want you to know I'm here for you and your complicated love life."

"Right back at you," Axel winked before rolling over to face the wall. "After all, that's what brothers are for."

* * *

><p>It's 9, when Xion woke up, lights flashing on and off.<p>

"Why'd you wake me up Namine?" She yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Do I look like your sister?" A cold voice sliced through the silence. She cracked one eye open to see Vexen standing in the doorway.

"Anyway, I was instructed to pick up your sister at this 'Mercedes' house at 6, however I'll be busy all day, you'll have to do that yourself."

Xion held back a snarky comment, not missing the way he referred to Namine as if she was a stranger. "Alright, Vexen."

"Very well," With that he turned and left, quick and efficient.

Well this sucked, Xion couldn't go back to sleep after that rude awakening, so she threw on a shirt and headed downstairs for some sort of breakfast.

As she munched on a muffin, it occurred to her she had never heard of a Mercedes. Namine had a friend she didn't know.

"She has a life, unlike you," Those intrusive thoughts whispered to her.

"Shut up!" She growled in frustration.

"It's not like it's anything new, you wouldn't be friends with the Osburns if it wasn't for her," Xion could feel her old demons coming out to rip and tear at her mind. "And face it, they have much more important people in their lives then a useless mistake like you."

"That's not true," Maybe she was going mad, but she need to feel each syllable to believe they were true. "I'm not a useless mistake, Namine needs me," Ever since they were young, she had been her protector. Even when the younger sister couldn't protect her from those stinging words, Xion was there to kiss her and make everything better.

"Funny, she doesn't seem to need you now," That was it, she was stopping this war in her head. Xion stomped back upstairs, pulling out her cheap MP3 player, Demyx had bought her. She popped in a pair of earbuds, trying to forget everything but the dancing melodies.

Still, something felt off. No song was right, they all made her feel reckless. So she pulled up YouTube, hoping cat videos would make her smile.

It didn't work, neither did writing, nor TV, nor those silly bracelets she made with Roxas.

"What's wrong with me?" She idly twirled Roxas' gift from February around a finger.

"It's because your life is so empty. Nothing you like is fulfilling, and nobody cares about you enough to notice."

"That's not true!" Blue eyes shimmered as she remembered Roxas' tone when she called him on one of her bad days. God, she wanted to talk to him, wanted him to wrap his arms around her form, and hold her gently.

Instinctively, her hand reached for Namine's phone. Xion had to will herself to not pick it up. This was her problem, she can't burden anyone else with it.

So she just sat there, wondering how after such a magical day, she could fall so far.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. Why can't I end a chapter happily anymore? Anyway here's some much needed Akuroku interactions<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Axel took a deep breath as he sat across from Saix. Things were going well so far for not saying a word, Saix was writing some pointless paper for a class, while Axel lounged on his bed.

"Dude, it's April, why do you still care?"

"I've worked hard for too long to quit now, it'd be against my nature." Saix turned to face him. "Anyway, what's so important you decided to come over."

God, how was he supposed to do this? How could he hurt someone who had been a constant presence in his life since Kindergarten?

"I'm gonna cut to the chase," Axel scratched his head nervously. "I'm going to Oblivion University."

A million expression flashed across the other young man's face: confusion, anger, hurt, before finally setting on disgust.

"This better be some sick joke." Coldness seeped through his words.

"Saix, you're destined for such great things. WTNW is perfect for you, but not me."

"I see." Saix turned back to his laptop. "It doesn't matter that we've spent years dreaming about this." Axel tried to interrupt but Saix cut him off. "I know what comes next. I slaved away to keep this from happening, but hey that's life. Just go."

Axle desperately wanted to say something, anything to placate his boyfriend, but nothing helpful came to mind. "You know I still love you, right?"

"I said go." He didn't raise his voice at all, but his message was clear.

"Fine, be that way." Axel left the bedroom, wondering if this will be the last time in the Moran household.

* * *

><p>By the time 6:00 came around, Xion had pulled herself together and fasten on a plastic smile. She followed the directions to "Mercedes'" house, hoping to forget everything terrible about that morning.<p>

She came up to an average-looking house where she assumed Namine was and ringed the doorbell anxiously.

A short, round woman came to the door, a smile fading when she failed to recognize Xion.

"Who are you?" She spoke in a heavy accent.

"Xion Kent." She willed herself to continuing speaking. "I'm Namine's sister, she Mercedes' friend?"

"Ah!" With that she turned around and started yelling in what Xion assumed was Spanish. After a few minutes Namine and another girl came running down the stairs.

"Thanks for inviting me over, Mercedes." She leaned in to hug the other girl.

"No problem, it was fun!" After a few more parting words, Namine finally came out to join Xion.

"Hey Xi," she smiled so easily. "I thought Vexen was picking me up?"

"He's working." Xion curtly answered. If Namine thought anything was wrong, she didn't say anything. Instead she rambled about how they talked about plays and stuff for next year.

"Mercedes really wants to do a musical, 'specially since it's her last year. What do you think?"

"Huh?" Xion tilted her head in confusion. "Sorry, wasn't paying attention."

"You ok?" Blue eyes shone with concern.

"Just feeling down, nothing out of the ordinary." Xion smiled as he waved away the question. "Don't worry."

Namine pressed her lips together. "You're starting to sound like Axel now."

"I swear, I'm fine." Xion sighed. "You're one to talk with the way you've handled Riku." Namine looked as if she had been slapped.

"First Axel, now you?" Her voice quavered.

"Oh shit, I didn't mean that, I'm sorry, Namine." Xion moved to cup her twin's face. A pregnant pause hung over the two, Xion feeling like a monster.

"You know what?" Namine replied after an eternity. "I'm the one who should be sorry."

"What?"

"It's true." Namine continued. "All my life, you've looked after me, I haven't been a very good big sister, have I?"

"No it's fine-"

"Will you just listen!" Namine interrupted. "I've been wanting to bring this up for a long time. I love you, but I feel like I should try to stop depending on you to defend me all the time."

Xion knew Namine meant no harm. That didn't lessen the pain anymore. All her life she had stayed strong because of one reason. She was needed. Even at her worst, Xion woke up everyday, because of Namine. Without her she was alone. So alone…

"I don't want to burden you, Xi." Namine spoke in a small voice. Right then Xion knew even if Namine didn't want protection anymore, she could break her heart and voice her fears.

"I see." That's all she could say without breaking down in tears for what felt like the thousandth time this year.

"I'm glad you do." Namine smiled warmly. After that, she went back to chatting more about Drama Club, while Xion tried to pick up the pieces of her fragile heart.

* * *

><p>That Sunday afternoon, Roxas looked up once again from his AP Word textbook as Axel entered their room once again.<p>

"You ok?" Roxas asked the redhead.

"Eh, not really, but I'm getting there." He sighed. He had told Roxas all about how it went yesterday. It wasn't much, but Roxas knew it was a big deal for Axel to be so open. But even if he didn't say anything, it must hurt like hell to lose a boyfriend and a friend in the same day.

"That's it." Roxas said as he closed his textbook. "We're going."

"Where?" Axel asked, confusion painting his feature.

"The Clock Tower" He replied with a smile. "It's April, when was the last time you came? I'll pay for the ice cream."

Axel opened his mouth to say something but closed it and sighed again. "Sure buddy." He ruffled the blond's hair.

After the brothers got their precious dessert, they came to find the Kents had beaten them to their spot.

"Axel?" They replied in unison. Instead of answering, he just gave a little wave and a grin.

So many things could have been said, so many angry remarks or hurtful words, but none were exchanged. All they did was share they seasalt ice cream Roxas had bought and talk like a day hadn't passed since Christmas.

Roxas couldn't recall what they had talked about for so long.

But he can't say he really cared.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Xion furiously typed a reply to Roxas, while Namine was fast asleep.<p>

"Today was a lot of fun, uwu,"

"Yeah but I'm so behind on work, =_=." He responded a beat later

"I forgot all about it, oh well there's always Study Hall."

"I wish I could blow it off, but I gotta test I really need to study for," She could practically hear the blond grumbling.

"I guess I'll stop bothering you then."

"Alright, night Xi."

"Night Roxas love ya" With that she closed her laptop and climbed into the top bunk. As sleep overtook her she thought about Roxas, his blue eyes and easy smile. If there was someone she wouldn't mind cuddling with her right now, it'd be him.

Before she could realize the implications of her thought, the raven-hair girl was fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N. It's taken 20,000 and 11 chapters but we're here! This will probably be my last update til December with Nano and all, but hope this will help you guys wait easier.<strong>


End file.
